


Keeping Watch

by ArchWolfGoldrinn (InkStainsOnMyHands)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Creepy, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Incest, Insomnia, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/ArchWolfGoldrinn
Summary: Insomnia had a habit of inspiring Anduin to commit some rather odd, impromptu nighttime activities.Or, Anduin visits his father's memorial.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

Insomnia had a habit of inspiring Anduin to commit some rather odd, impromptu nighttime activities. Instead of taking a walk or reading a book, like most _normal_ people, Anduin filled his sleepless hours with attempting feats his rested brain would normally advise against - often with limited success. (Anduin’s stomach rolled at the memory of his one and only attempt at cooking.) Several times a week, he would wake, only for the cold light of day to illuminate the utter foolishness of whatever nocturnal pursuit he attempted hours prior. 

Lumbering towards his father’s memorial, however, did not require a morning’s sunrise to appear halfwitted - _at best_ . Anduin, unguarded and on foot, chastised himself. While a peace treaty abated an open act of war from the Horde, it did not prevent the Alliance’s nightcrawlers from worming out of their shadows to assault him for the sake of it. No less than three men had attempted to solicit him for _certain services_ , assuming he merely impersonated the High King, and they did not meet his rejections with kindness. 

By the Light’s good fortune, much to his burgeoning relief, the looming epitaphs of _Lion’s Rest_ came into view without further incident. Stepping into its tranquil park, a bittersweet, yet comforting, emotion bloomed in Anduin’s chest. It reminded him of seeking refuge in Varian’s arms when upsetted by one pointless thing or another. 

With careful, quiet steps, Anduin tip-toed towards the center cenotaph, as if he feared waking Varian from his eternal slumber. There, his hand reached out to trace the cold lines that made up his father’s perfected death mask. _Even his scars are smooth..._

Self-control weakened by either exhaustion or grief, Anduin no longer had the strength to stop himself from placing sweet, soft kisses on Varian's concrete brow, nose, cheeks, and chin - much like he did before bed on nights long past. Even then, his mind did not quiet, his body did not tire. 

As if guided by instinct, Anduin’s lips trailed upward to Varian’s bottom lip without his intention. Regardless, a blissful sigh puffed over his father’s mouth. Oh, how Anduin had longed to do this while Varian’s heart still beat in his chest. Such a forbidden desire, yet unabated by societal norms. No, only his lack of courage held him back from exchanging breath with Varian before his ill-fated journey to the Broken Shore. And that would forever be his biggest regret. 

A thrill raced up Anduin’s spine; although the statue could never reciprocate his affection, it offered the next best alternative. His lips came away from Varian’s cold and chapped, but no less satisfied. _Maybe...this is what I needed._

Yes, finally, Anduin’s thoughts seemed to wind down, the lines of his form loosened, and his eyelids drooped. But he had little desire to walk the near-mile back to the Keep. 

Varian’s smooth, unmoving chest appeared as good a place as any to rest his head - if only to gather the energy to make it back home. Anduin leaned forward to press his cheek against his father’s still sternum. He closed his eyes and exhaled. 

…

…

....

_Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump..._

Anduin shot up to a stand. Wide sky-blues stared at Varian’s chest piece for several long, _long_ moments. Meanwhile, his mind tried to reconcile with what his senses had perceived. Surely, he imagined it… 

Holding a quivering breath, Anduin pressed his ear between Varian’s pectorals once more. 

... _Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump..._

Okay, no, now, now is a good time to go home and get some sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my lifeblood.


End file.
